


Warm Blood

by hotpantsonly



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsonly/pseuds/hotpantsonly
Summary: Most people aren't prepared to meet things in dark alleys.Most.





	1. The Black Cat

Somewhere, in the West City witching hour, someone was following him.

This was alarming to Krillin, just not surprising. He had a knack for running into the type who look for victims.

Tonight's party had been unusual to begin with, full of strange people that Krillin was sure hadn't been invited. That in and of itself wasn't unusual, most of Bulma Briefs' parties had crashers. But these ones had stood out. They didn't seem social. They also didn't seem like they were there to steal any of the Briefs silverware, which was even more suspicious. Four of them. They'd arrived individually, but had obviously planned to meet before splitting up and casing the house, observing each partygoer without making any moves. Just watching. Krillin had purposefully watched how much he drank after that, but of course, when your only attending friend is the hostess things get boring.

And now he was walking home alone. In the dark. With a buzz and a dead cellphone. For anyone else that might have been even more of a problem.

Krillin rounded a corner (not his usual one) so that he was walking down a long, straight stretch of sidewalk along a row of little shops, all dark at this hour. He slowed down for a moment, pretending to check his phone's blank screen. The footsteps behind him were practically inaudible unless you were listening for them. He kept walking. At a long stretch of darkened windows he turned his head casually. No one in the reflection. But they were getting sloppy now, he could see the shadow cast by the streetlight he'd just passed out of the corner of his eye. They were getting cocky. Or closing in. He made to round the next corner, giving his tail time to slip into a shadow before being spotted.

And then he waited.

Back to the wall. Breath slow.

A figure slid out from behind the corner, face hidden in shadow. Krillin aimed for the guts.

His new friend took it a lot easier than he'd expected, but it was still enough to catch them off guard and give him the advantage. Now he went for the jaw, but he must have had more than he'd thought, because he stumbled a little and only managed to graze them. The shadow took a swipe and Krillin felt claws rake his shoulder, tearing his jacket. Not good. He'd worry about that part later. If he survived this.

His fist hit ribs hard enough that he was sure someone had broken something and the shadow reeled back, stumbling into the empty street. Their eyes caught the lamplight and shone. The sound of a trashcan being kicked over somewhere behind him made Krillin spin around, and when he turned back the shadow was gone.

He whipped his head around for a few moments, ready to be attacked again any second. Nothing. Rustling, footsteps echoed out of an alleyway and for a moment he was sure he saw shapes moving in the dark under an awning, but then it was all over.

The only evidence that any of it had ever happened was the throbbing pain in his knuckles, the beating of his heart, and the blood dripping down his back.

Another Friday night.


	2. Night Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good to know he's still a dumbass in all possible universes.

 

Somewhere, in the inconspicuous drone of the cafe, someone was following him. 

 

Alright, not  _ somewhere. _ He was very obviously the brunette sitting two tables back, alone, in the darkest corner of the room. He could have been a little stealthier if he really wanted Krillin to find some dark, quiet place to get killed in. Now he was either going to have to do something about this or go to sleep tonight knowing this jackass was outside, probably watching him. And if he was hoping to catch him heading out early in the morning to work or something he was  _ sorely  _ out of luck. No, this had to be nipped in the bud  _ now.  _ There was only one solution available.

 

Krillin shut his laptop, pulled out his earbuds, and marched up to the stranger in the corner. He planted both hands on the table, looked the man in his now wide eyes, and spoke firmly.

 

“You have to stop following me, this is getting embarrassing for both of us.”

 

The man said nothing, still in shock.

 

“You’re the one from the other night, right?”

 

Nothing. Krillin rubbed at his forehead and sat down across the table.

 

“Look, I know you’ve been following me all night. You followed me home yesterday, saw where I lived, and then came back to see if I’d go out in the dark so you could wait for me to do something stupid and then kill me. I’ve known you were watching me for, like, an hour. It’s not gonna happen tonight, man.”

 

The man glanced around the cafe. A few cafe patrons gave him looks, but seemed largely uninterested. He turned back to Krillin and hissed to him,

 

“Then you’re not worried about me knowing where you live?”

 

“You can’t get into my apartment.”

 

“W-what makes you say  _ that? _ ”

 

He  _ really  _ thought he was keeping secrets, didn’t he? Krillin sighed a little.

 

“I know you’re a vampire.”

 

He looked panicked now.

 

“You can’t just  _ say that out loud, look where we are!” _

 

“You’ve just been sitting at this table not ordering anything for twenty minutes, I don’t think that’s the part that’s going to get people worried, man.”

 

“Can’t you keep your voice down?”

 

Krillin sighed harder. “What do you think’s going to happen, somebody’s going to report you to the  _ vampire police? _ They’re probably more worried you’re going to pull out a gun or something.” He turned around in his chair to face the rest of the cafe. “Hey! This guy’s a vampire! Anybody  _ worried?” _

 

The vampire grabbed Krillin by the collar of his jacket and jerked him back till the two were face to face. The slits of his pupils were just visible in his near-black eyes. He spoke through sharp, gritted teeth.

 

“ _ What.  _ Do you  _ want.  _ From  _ me. Human. _ ”

 

Krillin’s eyes were glazed over.

 

“I want you to give up.”

 

“ _ Excuse me?” _

 

He picked the hand off his collar like untangling a cat’s claws from fabric.

 

“What you’re doing right now is a lot more dangerous for you than it is for me. Trust me. I’m not dumb enough to let you kill me and even if I  _ was  _ you would end up with people after you that you do  _ not want after you,  _ alright? And if you were planning on killing me to make sure no one ratted on you, believe me, as long as I don’t catch you in the act you will  _ not  _ be hearing from me again. There’s nothing I’d love less than getting caught up with vampires again.”

 

“You…  _ again?” _

 

“Nevermind.”

 

He sat back in his chair and pushed a hand back through his black hair. Thinking.

 

“How did you know I was a vampire?”

 

“Oh. For one, that scratch you gave me--  _ thanks a lot, _ by the way --didn’t get infected so I figured you weren’t a werewolf. It’s usually one of the two. Aside from that, I think I know a vampire when I see one.”

 

He ran his hand through his hair again.

 

“So you won’t tell these friends of yours?”

 

“Nope.”

 

The vampire’s eyes darted from one end of the room to the other.

 

“Fine. It’s a deal. But if our paths cross again don’t expect me to let you walk away a second time. I won’t be intimidated by humans.”

 

Krillin stifled an eyeroll and began to rise from his seat. Then he stopped.

 

“Hey. What’s your name?”

 

The vampire looked up at him, then, in a motion of rehearsed haughtiness, turned away as if it were beneath him to even lay eyes on such a creature.

 

“Vegeta. Don’t forget it.”

 

The human held out a hand over the wobbly, sticky surface of the cafe table.

 

“Krillin.”

 

Vegeta looked at the hand with revulsion, then took it in perfectly overacted disgust.

 

“Wonderful. I’ll know what to call you when I gut you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I don't know how long this thing's going to be. Or where it's going. It's a cooldown project while I work on college apps really. 
> 
> Hope u guys enjoy it while it lasts tho <:^)


	3. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta receives one of many well-deserved blows to his pride.

Somewhere, in the rain-soaked crowds of West City, someone was following Krillin and he was getting pretty fucking tired of it. 

 

He couldn’t be  _ that  _ cocky could he? To just show up again in the middle of rush hour in the middle of the city and expect to be able to get his hands on him? He  _ had  _ seemed pretty sure of himself following him around the other night. Maybe he was stupid enough to try again. Krillin  _ really  _ didn’t want to have to ask someone to come after this poor idiot but if that was what it took to get him out of his (figurative) hair, that might just be what it came down to. 

 

He stepped out if the stream of people for a moment, picking out where the vampire had gotten to. He at least had thought to keep to the other side of the street, a bit further out of sight. That he’d thought that hard about it was breathtaking. Krillin made his way to a crosswalk, by now Vegeta’d noticed his change in direction and was recalculating his trajectory. When he saw Krillin walking straight for him he panicked a little.

 

Being small enough to slip between the other pedestrians was finally coming in handy. Krillin caught him by the back of his jacket before he could get too far, pulling him off to the side, under an awning outside a little cafe, thankfully it was cold enough that the patio was empty. Krillin folded his arms.

 

“What did I tell you?”

 

“I think I told  _ you  _ I was going to kill you next time I saw you!”

 

“It’s, like, six o’clock. Unless you plan on inviting me up to your loft or something I think you’re out of luck.”

 

“Or maybe I’ll do it  _ here.  _ Out in the open. It’s not like a bunch of  _ humans  _ could stop me.”

 

“Alright, go ahead.”

 

Neither of them moved a muscle.

 

Vegeta snapped at him.

 

“ _ What the hell do you want?” _

 

“I want  _ you  _ to tell me why you’re  _ still following me! _ ”

 

_ “FINE! _ FINE, I’LL TELL YOU, ALRIGHT?”

 

Krillin plopped into one of the cold iron patio chairs. Vegeta took the one opposite. His eyes were dark and stormy.

 

“You can tell a lot about someone when they’re fighting for their life. That night you  _ weren’t. _ You were calm like you knew exactly what was going to happen the entire time, you weren’t even surprised when I  _ vanished.  _ When I followed you into the cafe it wasn’t just to kill you. I… wanted to know more about you. You threw me for a loop and you did again  _ then. _ And  _ now.”  _ His eyes pierced through the cement, into the earth as he spoke. “I’ve met humans that didn’t fear me. But you didn’t hate me either. Not after I meant to kill you. It’s… strange.”  

 

Something in Krillin’s brain shook out of place, something short circuited. And then lightning struck.

 

“You  _ fucking dumbass. _ ”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re in love with me.”

 

Vegeta stared at him like he’d been stabbed. His mouth opened and closed like a fish tossed onto a boat deck. 

 

“ _ YOU… Y--” _

 

“You  _ wanted  _ me to catch you following me  _ didn’t you?” _

 

His normally near-grey skin was turning bright pink and he looked like he had half a mind to vanish again. Then his pride caught him and his composure returned, scowling.

 

“So  _ what  _ if I am? Why should  _ you  _ have any complaints, this is probably the highest compliment you’ve ever received!”

 

Krillin considered the insult.

 

“Go out with me.”

 

“ _ Hell  _ no! I will  _ not  _ be seen with some  _ human! _ ”

 

“I’m sorry,  _ which _ one of us has spent the past week stalking the other? This is a favor for  _ you. _ ”

 

Vegeta turned pale again.

 

“What could you  _ possibly _ get out of this. I was going to kill you.”

 

“Is it a deal or not?”

 

His jaw clenched. It was hard to keep upright while his ego was in its death throes. 

 

“ _ FINE, IT’S A DEAL.” _

 

Krillin indulged in a self-satisfied smile.

 

“Thursday, come get me at 8. You know where I live.”

 

Vegeta huffed. Krillin stood, making to walk off then stopped, considering him.

 

“You know I’m only doing this so you’ll stop chasing me around, right? It’s not because you’re cute.”

 

Vegeta huffed again, casting his gaze to the sidewalk. Krillin slipped back out into the crowd, calling over his shoulder with an insufferable grin.

 

_ “That part’s just a bonus!” _

 

Vegeta stared into the space where Krillin had just disappeared between the moving bodies. If his heart had beat in the last 400 years, it would have then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pumping these things out like they're nothing. The power of Samhain himself flows through me and compels me to write vampire slash fiction.


	4. Date in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date of mixed success.

A thick blanket of dark clouds rolled over the city. The diffused light gave the night a certain unnatural glow, the kind that seemed to illuminate the dark corners and drive strange things into the open.

There was a tapping on Krillin’s living room window. In the orange glow he could make out the dark shape of Vegeta, perched on his sill like a gigantic vulture and scowling at him. He took a deep breath before sliding open the window. Vegeta stared at him, then pointedly at his living room carpet and back. 

“I’m not inviting you in.”

“What the hell do you mean, you asked me here in the first place!”

“Just wait by the front door, alright? And hurry up, this is the fourth floor, somebody’s gonna call the cops.”

Vegeta tch’d at his back, watching him pick a jacket off the floor. Then there was a flap of leathery wings and when Krillin turned back his date was gone.

-

Krillin’s arrival at the front door was met with exaggerated eye-rolling.

“Took you long enough.”

“Yeah, sorry, I had to take the stairs like everybody else.”

Vegeta sighed, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and trailing after him. Leather black like the rest of his outfit, which was to be expected. It was practically dress code.

“So, where are you taking me?”

“Aquarium,” Krillin replied simply.

“What are you, fourteen?”

“You know, you didn’t have to show up.”

“Hmf.”

Krillin slowed so they were walking side by side now.

“I picked it because I thought it would be quiet. I would have just walked around somewhere but it’s cold and I figured you’d rather be somewhere less crowded.”

He saw Vegeta’s eyes soften, just for a moment. Then he huffed again, casting his gaze to the gutter.

-

“Do you usually go for bloodsucking monsters, then?”

The light of the shark tank turned his dull skin blue in the dark viewing room.

“Not usually,” said Krillin, “But you were being a pain.”

A lemon shark drifted lazily in front of them. Vegeta leaned against the plexiglass, half watching the life on the other side, half keeping an eye on Krillin. 

“When did you get turned?”

“I hardly remember,” Vegeta said, inflating with obvious pride, “It’s been so many centuries. Maybe it never happened at all.”

“Mmm. You been on a lot of dates then?”

“I don’t date. And if I did I wouldn’t waste my time on humans.”

“Mmm,” Krillin said again. He waited for Vegeta’s eye contact. “So you’re a shut-in then.” Before Vegeta could retort he continued, “It’s not a deal-breaker for me, y’know. I barely get out either, plus I’m unemployed and probably going to have to move back in with my roommate soon. However little you’ve got going on it’s definitely more exciting than my life is right now.”

“Narrowly avoiding death then going out with a vampire isn’t exciting for you?”

Krillin snorted at him. “‘Narrowly’. Don’t flatter yourself. I don’t know. This kind of thing is pretty run of the mill for me now. My life’s been… weird.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, studying him, but didn’t press further.

“You been in West City long?”

Vegeta seemed pleased to have the spotlight to himself again. “A few years. The coven needed a change, somewhere better populated.”

“I’ve only ever heard about covens,” Krillin mused, watching a small reef shark snap at a tiny fish, “There used to be a lot more of them, right?”

Vegeta’s eyes turned cold, catching the blue light.

“Right.” He turned from the tank, walking further into the aquarium. Krillin trotted after him. “But they’re gone now.”

“Oh, uh. Sorry…”

Vegeta’s gaze remained straight ahead, expression steely. Krillin fidgeted with the collar of his shirt. “Hey, uh… you can eat right?”

His eyes snapped back to Krillin for a moment, refracting the dim light so they glowed red. “Human habits are beneath me.”

“Oh, well, uh… would you mind if I got some food? There's that cafe or whatever just outside the front entrance.”

“I’d rather die than watch you cram fries in your mouth.”

Krillin grimaced to himself. “Sorry, sorry. Um…” He breathed in, squeezing his eyes shut. “Hey, if you want to go home or something that's fine with me, honestly. Uh. That was kind of dumb…”

Vegeta stopped mid-step. His expression didn't change for several moments. Without turning he spoke. 

“I will accompany you to a cafe.”

-

“So… you got a job or anything?” Krillin wrapped his hands around the cardboard sleeve of a steaming coffee.

“Such trifles are--”

“Beneath you, right, got it.” He rolled his eyes, Vegeta didn't notice. “What do you do then. When you're not busy, y’know, not going on dates with humans. Or stalking me.”

“Sleep,” He said simply, sniffing.

Krillin raised his eyebrows.

“Really. Nothing else.”

Vegeta gave him a warning look. “I also spend much of my time hunting your kind.”

“Alright, I just… figured being the undead, superhuman spawn of night involved more, you know. Drama.”

“And I thought you knew all about vampires,” he replied, looking down his nose.

“I never said that. I know enough of the facts, I just don't have all the depth.”

“Am I your research project then?” 

“No,” said Krillin, pouting at him, “I was trying to make smalltalk. If it makes you feel better that's about where I am too right now. Sending out resumes and hanging out in parks and shit so I don't go insane stuck indoors all day.” He thought for a moment. “Maybe being able to sleep for however long is a good thing.”

Vegeta cocked his head. “Are you asking me to turn you?”

“What? No! No. I’m- I’m good, thanks. I like being able to get a tan just fine.”

He scoffed, “I wouldn’t waste immortality on you anyways. You wouldn't know how to use it.”

“What, like you do?”

“I’ll have you know my undeath wasn’t always like this,” he leaned back in his chair, composing himself regally. “I was infamous once. Nobles and peasantry alike knew my name, they’d pay me tribute to avoid my wrath.” His eyes slid over to make sure Krillin was listening. “They called me a prince.”

“Oh,” said Krillin, “That makes sense, then.”

“Really?”

“You seems like someone who’s used to getting stuff handed to you.”

Vegeta considered this, decided it was an insult and turned away, staring down the other customers hawkishly. “You wouldn’t understand. You don’t know what it’s like to have everything and lose it.”  
Krillin gave him a noxiously knowing smile. “No,” He said, “I’m sure I don’t.”

He took in this gesture, then his lip curled in annoyance, one long fang shining under the cheap yellow lights. “I can’t stand you.”

“I already gave you the chance to leave. If you want to bail on the date I don’t really have any authority to stop you, do I, your highness?”

“I’d hardly call this a date.”

“I asked you to go out with me and you said yes.”

“You always have to have the last word don’t you?”

“As long as it pisses you off I do.”

Vegeta barely resisted slamming a fist on the cheap, laminated table, likely destroying it. Krillin gave him another one of those smiles and he felt fluttering in his stomach. “Are we done here or do I have to sit here and watch you and your coffee until the sun comes up?”

Krillin stood, stretching his legs. “Mm. It’s getting late. As long as you’re sticking around, you wanna walk me home?”

He puffed. “Like I have a choice.”

The two of them stepped out into the crisp air and Krillin hooked an arm around Vegeta’s, much to his dismay. “Now you’re getting it.”

-

At the foot of the apartment the pair stopped. Across the street a light flickered, and the rumble of distant thunder reminded them to return to their own warm homes. 

“Well,” Krillin turned to him, taking a step closer so they were face to face. “You managed to survive an evening with me. How d’you feel about that.”

Vegeta realized shamefully how little he had to crane his neck to look the miniscule human in the eye. “Awful.”

“Not so bad you’d never want to do it again, though, right?”

His eyes widened. “I… Are you-- Is-Is that an offer?” 

Krillin just smiled at him again. Then he reached up to the collar of his jacket, pulling him in just a bit, tipped his head up, and kissed Vegeta on the corner of his mouth. Vegeta didn't move. He didn’t breath and, had it been an option, his heart probably would have stopped beating as well. 

Krillin settled back on his heels, same smug smile still on his face, staring up at him. “I had a nice night with you, Vegeta. Let's do this again sometime. You know how to find me, alright?” 

Without looking back he unlocked the door and disappeared inside, leaving Vegeta alone on the cold pavement. Lightning flashed. Vegeta felt a few cold drops on his face and in an instant the sidewalk was empty again, the sound of wings flapping blending in with the sound of rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me one thousand years to finish this school is hell. Yet again I am exhausted while I finish a chapter, well after I meant to sleep. I have a couple more chapters planned with this that I hope I actually write eventually anyways have a spooky non-halloween night my dudes

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is deceptively dark it will get cuter after this I promise.
> 
> If I remember that I'm writing it. I was sleep deprived when I wrote this one.
> 
> Happy October.


End file.
